Frabjous session 7.2
Valt: Valt knocks on Jenny's door! In her other hand she's carrying a gigantic, fragrant bouquet of red roses. Neon Jenny: It takes a few minutes before Jenny finally peeks her head out... almost into Valt, since the girl is so much taller than she is. She cranes her head a bit to meet her eye to eye. "Yeah?" Valt: Valt proffers the bouquet with a smile! "Hi, Miss Jenny." Neon Jenny: "Aw, how sweet!" Jenny takes the bouquet in a grimy hand--she seems to be fully clothed, this time!--and pushes open the door for Valt. The flowers almost immediately start wilting a bit once they're in her hand. "Come in, come in!" Valt: Valt toddles in and looks for a place to sit, trying to avoid any... paraphernalia strewn about the floor. Neon Jenny: The place seems actually fairly well-kept this time, apart from the several glasses of alcohol and less legal substances, most of them partially perused, sitting on the table in the center of the room, with various papers detailing the casino's finances between them. Jenny plops down on one of the couches and rests the (still wilting) bouquet on the table. "So what can I do for you tonight?" Valt: Valt sits daintily on a cushion opposite Jenny and smiles at her. "...I need a favor." Neon Jenny: "Well, hey, favors are my business. What'd you have in mind?" Valt: Valt takes a deeeep breath before speaking again. "...you're good at... seducing people, right?" Neon Jenny: "Oh, I wouldn't like to brag..." She waves an orange-nailed hand dismissively in the air, "but I know a thing or two, sure." Valt: "I knew it!" She nods happily. "...I want you to sleep with Alice." Neon Jenny: It's a strong testament to Jenny's willpower that she takes about five seconds to keep from cracking up laughing. "That drill sergeant Winter keeps trying to pass off as a woman? What for?" Valt: Valt steeples her long fingers on the table. "She tricked me and my friends. I want to get back at her. ...you'd need to get pictures of the... act." Neon Jenny: Jenny gets a bit more serious at that. "Tricked you? How so?" Valt: "I asked her for... help, with my fetch. She tricked me into a pledge before telling me something completely useless." Neon Jenny: "Ahh, yeah, gotta be tricky with those lawyers..." Jenny props her feet up on the table. "Of course, it might be a blow to my image as a negotiator to be seen attacking her for something so petty... and I doubt anything short of the jaws of life is getting that woman out of her pants in public." Valt: Valt rubs Jenny's feet a little. Ooh, strong. "Well, it wouldn't have to be in public... you could get a hidden camera or something." Valt: "...and you could just say I planted it." Neon Jenny: "Well, in public, in private... saying that she's cold would be kinda like sayin' the Sun's a little warm. But I'll agree with you that maybe it's time to remind her that she can't go screwing with my courtiers..." Valt: Valt gives her veeery best hopeful look! Neon Jenny: "Hmm. But how to get the message across without making it obvious..." She pauses. "Could I get any details on just what happened?" Valt: Valt sighs, slumping her shoulders. "...well, my fetch is... broken. Everything hurts her, but she can't be killed. I wanted to fix her." She waits for the screaming. Neon Jenny: Jenny just sort of bliiiiiinks. "Well. Huh. That's a new one. But whatever you want, right? Go on." Valt: "...so Swiftly suggested we go see Alices, since, you know. All that. Jessie got us in to see her, and we explained everything, and she pledged me into doing her some unnamed favor in return for telling me that They could probably fix it." She nearly fumes just thinking about it. Neon Jenny: "The Gentry? ... well, yeah, that sounds pretty damn useless to me." She taps her chin for a few moments before slooooowly giving an evil grin. "But hey. I think I know how you can get back at her. ... all chances are that it'll just piss her off more, but..." Valt: Valt lights up. "Really?!" Neon Jenny: "... before I tell you this, you gotta promise me two things." Valt: "...they won't be bad things, will they?" Neon Jenny: "You can't abuse what I'm going to tell you too much, and you are 100% sure that you understand what it means to go pissing off the Winter queen and you're prepared to deal with the consequences." Valt: She nods. "Yes, Miss Jenny." Neon Jenny: "She wants to be so glib about calling up the Fair Folk? Fine. Just convince her you're gonna call up her keeper." Valt: Valt gasps! "Oh, that's evil." Her face splits in a slow grin. "...I like it." Neon Jenny: "Good thing for you is, he's taken a few people from around here, so it shouldn't be too hard to find enough to convince her you really know how to do it. And, of course... when she asks, well, he was the only one you could find enough information on. And you, her good buddy, are just trying to warn her before you do..." Valt: Valt lets out a devious little giggle. "Miss Jenny, you are the best leader ever." Neon Jenny: "Yeah, pretty much." She scoots up to sit upright in her chair. "Of course, if anybody asks, you didn't get this idea from me..." Valt: "Of course. ...do you want me to do anything for you? To repay you?" Neon Jenny: "We'll consider it a favor to the court this once. If you wanna do something for me, watch what you agree to beforehand with people from here on out... and hey, there are a few things you could pick up for me if you're going into the Hedge anyway..." Valt: "I need to... make a trip there, yeah. What do you need?" Neon Jenny: Over the process of several minutes, Jenny describes a round, blue fruit that pulses and bulges as if something were crawling around beneath its peel, which apparently grows in the nearby Hedge. "You could pick me up a few. If it's not too far out of your way, of course." Valt: She nods happily. "Okay. ...are they dangerous? What do they do?" Neon Jenny: "Ohh, they're loads of fun. Help yourself to a few if you want... just don't eat them in the Hedge." Valt: "Okay." She stands up and walks around the table, sitting down next to Jenny and pulling her into a hug. "...thank you." Neon Jenny: Jenny smells like a cross between gasoline and acrid smoke, but she's a good hugger. "Anytime. And keep up the practice with foot massages. You're not half bad at it." Valt: "Thank you!" She smiles. "Oh... what kind of things does Eclaire want? I can pick up some things for her too." Neon Jenny: Jenny shrugs. "Eclaire wants what Eclaire wants. If it tastes good and don't make people turn blue or somethin', I imagine she'd be happy." Valt: Valt nods happily and gives Jenny's cheek a rather surprisingly soft kiss before standing up. "Thanks again." Neon Jenny: "Mmhm. Just remember, if you find it out, no actually calling him." Valt: "I figured that much out." She smiles. "If you need anything, call me...?" Neon Jenny: "No shortage of stuff that needs doing. I'll let you know." Valt: Valt wiggles her fingers and pats the roses a bit before leaving, with a last smile to Jenny over her shoulder. Neon Jenny: ... one of the roses sort of crumbles at the pat, thoroughly dessicated (and looking a bit grease-stained) by now. Category:O Frabjous Day